Forgiveness?
by Annie Jerome
Summary: Logan's abusive mom is released from the wacky shack and now she's begging his forgiveness! Will he forgive her? Two chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell sighed as he sat on the orange couch in apartment 2J, his nose in a book. Suddenly, Mrs. Knight appeared in the door way, looking shocked.

"Logan, there's someone here who wants to see you." She said quietly. A short woman with dark brown hair and deep, chocolate eyes walked into the room, a mix of emotions on her face. Logan jumped up.

"Mom? W-what are y-you doing here?" He asked nervously. This was the same woman who abused him when he was a child, and was sent to a mental institution when he was 12. Now she looked so nice, and normal.

"Logan, your mother was released from the mental institution a few days ago, and she came here to have a talk with you. I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Knight explained calmly, and walked out the door. Mrs. Mitchell sat down on the couch and motioned for Logan to sit. Logan hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Wow, I don't even know where to start. Logan, I've learned so much at that mental institution, and I'm fully aware that what I did is unforgivable. But I want you to know that I've changed. I've basically come here to beg for your forgiveness. If you do forgive me, I was hoping that we could maybe become friends. But trust me, if you don't forgive me I'll go back to Minnesota, find a new house, let you be happy living with the Knights, and I'll never bother you again." She said truthfully. Logan stared at her in shock.

"Can I have a while to think about it?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm renting a room downstairs for two weeks. Apartment 1K. Hopefully I'll see you later, Logan." Mrs. Mitchell stated before walking out of the apartment, leaving Logan upset and oh, so confused.

Authors note: A cliffhanger! Don't worry, this story will have one more chapter where Carlos comes in and saves the day. TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF LOGAN SHOULD FORGIVE HIS MOM, OR NOT!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Mitchell sighed as he paced the living room of Apartment 2J. What was he going to do? On one hand, he wanted to believe that his mom had changed. But on the other, he didn't even want to consider that woman his mother. She had bruised him, scarred him, broken his arm twice, and worst of all, she had shattered his heart. And now she wants him to forget that ever happened? He was so lost. He was contemplating packing his bags and moving to Australia when Carlos walked in, immediately concerned about Logan's behavior.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Carlos I have a huge problem!"

"Oh, did the rash come back?"

"What? No! My mom was released from the mental hospital and she wants my forgiveness!"

Carlos was shocked. He knew of Logan's abusive past, and his abusive mother that was sent away four years ago. She was back?

"Wait, so does that mean she's all cured and not crazy"? Carlos asked, confused.

"Apparently! She said that if I forgave her we could be friends, and if I don't that she'll leave me alone. What should I do?" Logan exclaimed, clearly distressed.

Carlos took Logan's hand and sat him down on the couch, then sat next to him.

"Logan, you need to really think about this. Do you think she deserves a second chance? Do you think she really wants your forgiveness? Logan, you're smart. Weigh the pros and cons of forgiving her. Do you think it's worth it? Do you want her in your life? Not even as a mother but just as a friend? Think about it." Carlos said, sounding unusually wise.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Carlos had a point.

"Thanks Carlos. That really helped." Logan said truthfully, a grateful smile on his face.

"No problem Logie. I'll be in my room if you need me." Carlos said before getting up and walking to his room, feeling rather proud of himself.

"I see." Mrs. Mitchell said quietly, standing in front of her son and his friend Carlos.

"Mom, it's just that," Logan tried to explain, but was cut off.

"It's okay, Logan. I understand. I wasn't expecting to be forgiven anyways." Mrs. Mitchell sighed. She really did change, and she really did want her son's forgiveness. But she knew from the start that the chances of Logan putting the past behind them were slim to none. She was okay with not being forgiven. She gave a sad smile to the two boys before walking out of the front door, and out of Logan's life forever. Logan didn't know whether to be upset or relieved.

"It's going to be alright, Logan. You did what was best." Carlos comforted. Logan smiled and pulled Carlos into a warm hug. He had a new family, and his mother was okay with that.

Authors note: The end! I hope you liked it! Thank you to anyone who wrote a review for this story. YOU ROCK!


End file.
